At It Again
by I Walk Like Rihanna
Summary: By chance, Blake bumps right into the guys while in Paris, and joins the adventure once more. The group's at it again, this time to clear the Gates family name. Will they succeed, or while Thomas Gates' name, along with the rest of the Gates family, become no more than mud? And will Riley and Blake forget what happened back Pennsylvania, or will the memories surface again? RileyxOC


**I kept my promise! Look at that!**

**So, I changed the title from National Treasure with Blake Marx to Adventure Time! Because that's what Blake would call it. She would call it Adventure Time, had the name not already been taken by Cartoon Network, haha :P**

**Anyways, now we're reading the sequel! The sequel is titled At It Again, and I really am quite excited for it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Blake Marx.**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter One:

I sighed as I made my way down the Parisian streets. Paris really was quite beautiful, I had to say.

As much as I loved traveling, it actually had started to really just drag a bit. Some days, I loved going from place to place and other days, I got homesick.

But there really was no home to go to.

I was a roamer.

Although there were many voices along the streets, they were all French, so when I heard someone speaking English, I actually was a bit surprised. I mean yes, tourists usually did come to Paris, but it wasn't exactly "Tourist season". I looked up to see four men. Two men who I could only see the back of, and two cops. One of the cops was holding a remote control thingy and one of the men had a helicopter in hand.

What?

The cop was reading something out from the screen of the remote.

"'Across the sea these twins stand... Determined?'"

"Resolute." The other cop put it.

"Resolute, oui. 'Resolute, to preserve what we are looking are. Laboulaye, 1876."

"It's a clue." The guy with the helicopter said. And I recognized his voice instantly.

By then, I had stopped walking, completely interested in their conversation. I pulled out my phone and pretended to be texting someone as I leaned against a pillar.

I couldn't have Ben know I was there.

Not yet.

"'These twins stand resolute'... Let's see... Resolute twins. Resolute... Resolute. And then twins... Siamese twins? Siam? Trade routes between France and Thailand? That's ridiculous..."

Resolute?

Like...

"The _HMS Resolute_."

I couldn't help myself, I'd spoken.

The four looked over at me, Riley's eyes going wide and Ben grinning, continuing where I'd left off. "A British ship that got lost in the Artic in the 1800s."

I walked closer. "Salvaged by American whalers, and the decision was given to Congress to determine what to do with it."

"And they sent it back to England." Ben's grin grew wider. "When the ship was finally retired, Queen Victoria had two desks made from its timbers." It almost seemed like he was explaining the story to the cops, and I couldn't help but smile. "Voilá. Resolute twins."

"Well done, Benjamin." I laughed, clapping.

"Shut up, Blake." He swatted an absent hand in my direction, before turning back to the cops.

"Wait, so Blake's real?" Riley questioned. He was ignored.

Of course I'm real! Why ask that?

"And where are those desks now?" The cop asked.

"Uh, the closest one is in London. Riley, how fast can we get to Buckingham Palace?" Ben turned to him.

"I don't know." Riley shrugged. "Why don't you ask your new best friend?"

I laughed again.

The cop said something in French and the second cop nodded before walking off. The first turned to Ben. "He's going to call you a cab."

"Merci, beaucoup." Ben smiled.

The cop looked at Riley. "Nice helicopter. Is that yours?"

"Yes, actually. It is." Riley replied.

"Okay, so you get the ticket." The cop smiled, reaching into his pocket.

"Hahaha, great." Riley said sarcastically.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed yet again, causing Ben to look at me. "Are you with us?"

I grinned. "Shoosh yeah. What are we looking for this time?"

* * *

**Woo! And it begins!**

**You guys mind droppin' me some reviews? :D**


End file.
